Lost and Alone
by Stardust1297
Summary: He doesn't know what to do. He's been lying, lying about his real relationship with Leon. But will the gang learn to look past this lie, and still accept him for who he is?


Notice: Perspectives are changed frequently throughout the story. They are as follows: Crow Hogan, Yusei Fudo, Aki Izayoi, OC, Jack Atlas, Kiryu Kyosuke. I also use multiple minor OCs.

Storyline: This story takes place a year after the signers beat Rex Goodwin. I gave Jack a younger sister ( my OC ), who was there with them from the beginning. Kiryu moved out of Satisfaction Town and into the garage with the guys. Bruno still sleeps on the couch and is not a robot.

Warning: Contains graphic content not suitable for people with weak stomachs and / or who will report major yaoi and sex scenes. Readers Discretion is advised.

_Crow's POV_

They'll never understand. I sighed with frustration. They'll only hate me.

I had been doing this for six months now, leaving every one clueless as to what I had been doing while I was at "work", when in reality it was my day off. But they didn't know. I knew they would eventually find out; I couldn't keep it from them much longer. I was lying, and lying had never brought anything but pain. We all knew this, so we made a point not to do it. But I was anyway.

I have to tell them, even if it hurts. They're my friends, my family. I jumped at the touch of his hand.

"Crow? Are you alright?" I looked back, immediately getting lost in his calm green eyes. I half smiled.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep." He raised an eyebrow, using his elbow to prop himself up. He had never liked being below anyone, which I didn't mind. He had the courage to make the first move, something I lacked. I turned my body to be able to see him better.

" I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?" I sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about how I haven't told my friends about us. I feel like I'm lying to them." He watched me, no doubt trying to read my expression.

"Then tell them. If they're true friends, they'll understand."

"And if they don't?" He sighed.

"Crow, you are such a pessimist. You don't know that they won't."

"Or if they will." I reminded him. His eyes flashed with irritation.

"They will. And if they don't, I'll give em' a piece of my mind." He kissed my forehead. "Until then, let me take your mind off of it." Before I could react, he pulled me underneath him, taking my mouth in a fierce kiss. I let out a muffled shout of surprise, then slowly subdued.

I spread my legs, but instead of positioning himself, he flipped me onto my back and grabbed my waist, pulling me onto my knees. I immediately put out my hands to hold myself up. And he was right: he did take my mind away from it, even if only for a short while.

By the time I woke up, he had already left for work. A note on his nightstand confirmed that.

I got up, picking up my clothes off the floor. Time to face the gang. I sighed, going into his bathroom and turning on the shower.

As the water ran over me, I couldn't help but think about how the gang would react. They'll hate me for lying to them. For saying I had work when I didn't. They'll never trust me again. Tears formed in my eyes. They'll disown me. Kick me out and shun me. No one will ever talk to me again. Now I was crying. Why am I so different than them?! Why can't I be satisfied with a girlfriend?! Because I have Leon. I love him, and he love's me. They don't know that Leon is gay. They only think that he's a good friend, nothing more. I turned off the water, stepping out.

As I slid on my boxers, my phone rang. I walked into the room, grabbing it off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Crow." I smiled as his voice filled my head. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No. I just got out of the shower. I'm gonna head to the garage after I get dressed."

"So you're naked?" His voice was playful. I smiled wider.

"Not completely. I have on my boxers."

"Close enough. That still is enough info for me to fantasize about you." I blushed.

"_Leon….._" He laughed.

"What? I can't have you in person, so I'll have you in my head."

"Just not while you're driving." I chuckled. "You don't need to have an accident because you were fantasizing about us."

"It would be worth it."

"Just don't, okay?'

"Fine. But only because you asked, and because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, I have to go. My boss just showed up and is giving me a dirty look. See you later."

"Yeah. See you later." We hung up.

That was when I saw the million and one missed calls from the guys. Shit. Another thing on my plate. Ugh. I finished getting dressed, then headed out the door, using the key he had given me to lock it. Now I can't avoid telling them. I was gone last night, and I've never been gone all night before. They'll want answers.

_OC's POV_

"Jack! You jerk! I was saving that chocolate bar!" I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Then you shouldn't have left it in the fridge!" He snapped. I narrowed my eyes, pure frustration making me grind my teeth.

"I had at least expected you to leave it be if it wasn't yours!"

"What are the two of you fighting over now?" We looked over as Yusei walked down the stairs. I pointed at Jack.

"My stupid, selfish jerk of a brother ate my chocolate bar! I had bought it for 50 yen!"

"She left it in the fridge! Finders Keepers!" I looked at him.

"You idiot! Only kids say that any more! And you didn't find it! You stole it!"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" I looked over at Rua, who walked in with Ruka and Aki. "Hi, Yus!"

"Hi guys. Hey, Jack, Kasai, have you heard from Crow?" I turned to Yusei.

"No. He hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts. And neither has Leon."

"No, and I plan on ripping his head of the next time I see him." Jack walked over to the couch, sitting down. I glared over at him.

"I haven't forgotten about my stolen chocolate bar, douche." He grunted in response.

"What about stolen chocolate bars?" Kiryu walked into the room, Bruno behind him.

"I bought a chocolate bar for 50 yen, and Jack ate it!" I slumped into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Have you guys heard from Crow?" Yusei once again asked, this time to Kiryu and Bruno. They both shook their heads. Yusei sat down at his computer, pulling out his phone. "I'm gonna give him another call."

"Jack, you have to pay me back for that-" An all-too-familiar ring tone cut me off.

We all turned towards the stairs that led up from the garage, and sure enough, Crow was standing there, looking at us. Jack stood up.

"Crow! Where the hell have you been?!" He questioned. "We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past 15 hours!" Crow just calmly walked over to the fridge, pulling out the milk. "Hello?!"

"I worked later than usual, so Loen let me stay at his place 'cause it was closer to where I was." He poured himself a glass.

"Then why did you ignore our calls?" I asked more calmly than my brother did. It took a lot more to make me flip out. He hesitated.

"I had accidently put my phone on silent. Sorry." He took a drink.

"Then why didn't you call to tell us you were staying with him?" I didn't let up. This made him freeze. Bingo. "Crow. Will you please answer me?" He slowly looked over at me.

Emotions flashed through his eyes: pain, fear, regret, loneliness. I gave him the 'you can tell us' look.

Then Jack crushed it.

"Answer the damn question, Hogan!" Crow's eyes immediately filled with anger, and tears began to form.

"I didn't want you guys to know, ok?! I ignored your calls, your texts, everything just so I could get away!" We all stared at him in disbelief, and my eyes went wide. "And you know what? I don't have work two of the six days I say I work. I just tell you that I work those days so that I can spend time with Leon without getting interrupted by you guys!" We all stared at him. Jack exploded.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LIE SO THAT YOU COULD HANG OUT WITH HIM?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, GOD DAMNIT!" Everybody froze, including Jack. Crow began to cry. "That's right, I'm gay, and I've been dating Leon for six months now. So go ahead and hate me for it." He rushed up the stairs.

"Crow!" I jumped up. "Wait!" I turned to Jack. "Well don't just stand there! Go talk to him!" I looked at everyone in the room. "Will somebody go talk to him?" They all just stared at me. "Ugh! I'll do it then! Aren't you guys the greatest of friends!" I rushed up stairs.

_Yusei's POV_

I fell back into my chair. Oh my God. He's with, _Leon?_ My head spun. But, Leon'll…. I felt dizzy.

"Yusei, are you ok?" Aki's voice was faint. Why Leon? Why him? I grabbed my head.

"Yus?" Bruno's voice was even fainter.

"Yusei!" I closed my eyes, falling forward as my world went black.

_OC's POV_

"Crow?" I knocked on his door. "Brosiff?"

"Go away!" His voice was laced with pain. "Just leave me alone."

"How about no? Let me in." There was a long silence.

"It's unlocked." I sweat dropped. Boy am I a fool. I opened the door, closing it behind me.

He was lying on his bed, his face in the pillow. I could hear him sobbing.

"Bro, you okay?" I sat at the foot of his bed. "Crow?" He looked back at me.

"Come to make fun of me?" I cocked my head.

"Uh, no. I came to comfort you." He looked back at me. "You're still our friend. Even if you lick penis, not vagina." He smiled slightly. "Ha! Made you smile!"

"Shut up, Kasai."

4


End file.
